


Truth and Lies

by Melime



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Experimental Style, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: 60 lies, 1 truth.





	Truth and Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Verdade e Mentiras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843719) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #051 - truth/lies.

Here are some things:

Jessica hated Patsy from the moment she first saw her at school, and told whomever would hear her that there was nothing genuine about her. [false]

Patsy never even saw Jessica before the accident, and didn’t want anything to do with her. [false]

Patsy didn’t care that she made Jessica cry when she talked about her parents, and didn’t feel guilty over not being more careful around her. [false]

Jessica didn’t see the bruises. Or she saw, but it didn’t matter, because she couldn’t care less about the whole thing. [false]

Patsy didn’t want to be rescued, least of all by someone with superpowers, like she was a damsel in distress from a bad fairy tale. [false]

Patsy would never forgive Jessica if she tried to save her. [false]

Jessica could turn a blind eye to all the abuse that she witnessed, and it was none of her business what Dorothy did to Patsy. [false]

Patsy didn’t want to be saved, she didn’t need any help. [false]

Jessica would do anything to keep her powers a secret, even if that meant never helping anyone, because she couldn’t deal with this on top of everything else that was happening in her life. [false]

Patsy would turn Jessica in. [false]

Jessica never thought about helping Patsy, and she only acted because she wasn’t thinking at the time, if she had been, she would have stayed in her lane. [false]

Patsy couldn’t wait to run as far away as she could from New York City and never come back, even if that meant leaving her entire life behind, including Jessica. [false]

Jessica was only staying with them while she was underage, and just because running wouldn’t get her very far before being discovered. As soon as she turned eighteen she would go away and never talk to any of these people ever again. [false]

They didn’t want a joint appartment, it was just cheaper and all in all a more sensible option, and it in no way reflected their personal opinions on the matter. [false]

Trish was fine with her previous nickname, and didn’t cry the first time she swore she would never be called by it again. It in no way reminded her of everything her mother made her pass through for the sake of her career. [false]

Jessica didn’t help Trish choose a new nickname. [false]

Jessica never thought about kissing Trish. [false]

Trish would wait for Jessica to make the first move. [false]

Jessica didn’t kiss her back. [false]

They were just kids, still getting used to what it meant to be an adult, and the kiss didn’t mean anything. [false]

Trish only loved Jessica because of her powers, of how exciting it was to be with someone who could crush her at a moment’s notice, knowing that she wouldn’t. [false]

Jessica didn’t love Trish. [false]

Things were simple between them, no complications. [false]

Love was simple. [false]

Jessica didn’t want to be a superhero, and wished Trish would just stop pushing her. [false]

Trish just wanted Jessica to be a superhero because she didn’t have any powers, and wanted to live through people who did. [false]

Nothing changed when Jessica was taken. [false]

Trish didn’t worry about Jessica. [false]

Trish believed what Jessica told her on the phone. [false]

Jessica didn’t dream of coming back home to Trish. [false]

Jessica didn’t fear that Trish wouldn’t love her anymore, now that his had happened. [false]

Jessica would tell Trish what she had done to Reva, even if that meant the risk of losing her. [false]

Trish would never have forgiven Jessica for killing Reva. [false]

Trish sent Jessica to a therapist because she couldn’t deal with her trauma anymore. [false]

Jessica hated the therapist on principle, and would never follow any of her advices. [false]

Jessica didn’t have PTSD. [false]

Trish could stand not to have Jessica in her life. [false]

They didn’t miss each other. [false]

Jessica was pushing Trish away just to keep her safe. [false]

Jessica was doing what was best for Trish. [false]

Trish was fine giving Jessica all the space she needed. [false]

Love was easy. [false]

Jessica was no hero. [false]

Trish knew how to help her. [false]

Trish wasn’t scared of Kilgrave. [false]

Jessica thought the most important thing in the world was stopping Kilgrave, no matter who might get hurt in the process. [false]

Jessica wasn’t still afraid of Kilgrave, and scared of what he may make her do. [false]

Jessica didn’t mind that Trish had a new boyfriend and was glad that she was finding happiness without her. [false]

Trish wasn’t trying to get back at Jessica for all the hurt she caused her, not even a little bit. [false]

Trish would accept it if Jessica decided to give up on her life to make sure Kilgrave never harmed another soul. [false]

Jessica would be able to move on if Trish died. [false]

They could walk away, run away from everything and just let everyone else deal with Kilgrave and the problems he caused, they could leave everyone behind to fend for themselves. [false]

Trish didn’t hate the fact that the only way this could work was if Jessica killed Kilgrave. [false]

Jessica wasn’t scared of what she would feel when she killed him. [false]

Jessica wouldn’t have nightmares about the kiss, and what he threatened to do to Trish. [false]

Jessica didn’t feel anything when she killed him. [false]

Jessica would never be a hero. [false]

Everything would be fine now. [false]

Love was easy and love was simple. [false]

Everything was back to normal. [false]

They loved each other, and that was the only thing that mattered, and they would stay together no matter what, even though they knew this wasn’t the end of their problems, and that Jessica couldn’t turn her back at her powers now, because the most important thing to both of them was the keep the other safe and happy. [true]


End file.
